


A Perfect Picnic

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (one glass of wine), Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Picnics, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: On a rare sunny and warm day between the second and third tasks of the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur sneaks Cho away for a picnic.





	A Perfect Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 14 prompt 'white'.

Cho looked around nervously as she followed Fleur across the grounds. Spending time with a champion from another school was still considered a betrayal of Hogwarts, and she didn’t want a repeat of the confrontation she’d endured after comforting Fleur during the second task.

“How much farther?” she asked.

They were going far out over the grounds, and not towards any of the places other students would be flocking to on such a nice Sunday. A medium sized basket was floating along behind them. Though the lid kept its contents secret, it wasn’t hard to guess what Fleur had planned. The blanket she had draped over one arm, a red and black gingham that looked coarse and horrid next to the smooth, periwinkle blue dress she was wearing, gave it away.

“Not far,” Fleur replied, throwing a smile over her shoulder. “I found a nice quiet spot to sit when I went for walks earlier this year. It will be good to go there now that it is not so cold!”

Cho nodded and Fleur linked her free arm through Cho’s. Cho cast another discreet look around as she felt her cheeks warm. There was the odd group of students about, but the farther they went from the castle, the fewer there were. The knowledge that they would soon be totally alone made Cho’s pulse speed up.

Even though they’d been spending time together for months now, they were never really alone. Cho could do without the spectators and angry whispers of ‘traitor’ behind her back, but getting caught alone might be even worse.

“Cheer up,” Fleur said cheerfully. “It is a beautiful day. The sun is out. The air is pleasant. We have all afternoon to ourselves!”

Cho smiled to see her so happy. Her failure in the second task had haunted her for several weeks, it was good to see her recover her warmth and excitement for everything. And it meant Cho got to see her beautiful smile more often, even though it always made her cheeks warm with a tell-tale blush.

“Madame Maxime won’t be so pleased to see you sneak off with me,” Cho couldn’t help but say. Ever since she’d gone to the ball with Cedric but then wound up dancing with Fleur, Madame Maxime had tried to interrupt every moment she and Fleur found together if she caught them.

Fleur scoffed. “What do I care now? I will not win, I am too far behind the boys on points. I will still fight of course but the tournament is the tournament, and right now is my free time. I will do what I like and enjoy my time here!”

Fleur had been more than clear since meeting Cho that she wanted to spend time with her but still, hearing it said out loud never failed to make Cho blush and her heart race. Marietta teased her about it endlessly. Fleur only had to smile at her and Cho blushed.

“And there is no one else I want to spend this beautiful day with,” Fleur added, smiling at her.

“And I you,” Cho admitted.

“Oh? I come before your beloved broomstick?” Fleur teased.

Cho’s cheeks burned hotter, but she straightened her spine. “Now that you mention it...”

Fleur threw her head back and laughed loudly. It wasn’t the delicate tinkling giggle she used around others, it was deeper and louder and her whole body shook from it. It brought colour to her cheeks and made her seem far warmer than she did when she was so quiet. It gave Cho a secret thrill every time she made her laugh that way.

Still laughing, Fleur brought them near a large tree that shielded them from the view of Hogwarts. She unlinked their arms and then brought a hand up to give Cho’s cheek a gentle caress.

“I love how you know just when to bite back,” she said.

Before Cho really had time to comprehend it, Fleur leaned in and brushed their lips together. Just a gentle kiss that was over before Cho even had a chance to respond. Much like the other rare and stolen kisses they managed in alcoves or behind bookshelves in the library.

“We are here,” Fleur said, her own cheeks starting to look as pink as Cho’s felt.

Cho took the opportunity to look around some more while Fleur spread out the blanket on the ground. If she looked around the tree, she could still see Hogwarts plainly across the grounds. In the opposite direction they were met with a view of the lake and forest.

“I’ve never noticed this spot before,” she said.

“Of course, the Quidditch field is in the other direction from the castle,” Fleur said with a smile, sitting down gracefully and patting the blanket next to her.

While Cho settled beside her, the basket floated over and finally landed near them. Fleur turned to it and started pulling out an assortment of colourful, delicate looking food. Then she pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

“Is that wine?” Cho asked, looking around as if a professor might suddenly appear to scold them.

“Of course,” Fleur said, opening it and pouring into two levitating glasses. “White, and very sweet. You should like it even if you do not normally drink wine.”

Cho bit her lip and looked around again.

“It is alright,” Fleur laughed. “One glass will do no harm. We often have a glass at Beauxbatons on special occasions. Only one glass though, if you are not accustomed to it.”

Cho always had wanted to try wine. When her parents entertained and the ladies all sipped wine in their pretty dresses she had always felt so jealous, hating that she was pushed to the side with the other children when all she wanted was to be among the elegant ladies.

“Alright,” she said, reaching out to take one of the glasses.

Fleur put the bottle back in the basket and plucked her own glass out of the air. She delicately clinked the edges of their glasses together while holding Cho’s eye.

“To doing whatever we like with our own time!” she said with a mischievous smile.

Cho grinned back. “To doing whatever we want!”

Fleur sipped from her glass and watched Cho as she took her own first sip. The flavour burst over Cho’s tongue, strong and sweet, with a lingering tartness. She took another sip and decided she liked it.

“Did I pick well for you?” Fleur asked.

Cho hummed, not sure what to say since she had nothing to compare it with. She lifted her glass to take another sip, but Fleur reached over and stilled her hand, sliding her fingers over Cho’s.

“Ah, you only get one glass, you must savour it,” she chided softly, sliding her fingers away and reaching down to a round pink treat among the things she’d spread out. “Try this.”

Heat rushed to Cho’s face as Fleur held the treat up to her lips, but she opened her mouth and bit off half of it. It was like soft meringue, but the middle was creamy and tasted like strawberries. She covered her mouth with her hand and made a sound of appreciation.

“Macarons,” Fleur said happily. “I made them myself, we have a small kitchen in the carriage. In case we did not like the food here.”

Cho looked down at the spread of sweet treats and the odd savoury looking ones.

“Did you make all of this?” she asked, looking back at her in awe.

Fleur was eating the other half of the strawberry treat, but she nodded.

Cho let that sink in for a moment. No one had ever done so much for her before. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Not only did Fleur continue to make time for her when it brought them both trouble, but she planned and made food for her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Cho shuffled closer and kissed her. Fleur hummed but then pulled back.

“Careful not to spill your wine,” she laughed, before ducking back in for another quick kiss.

The quick kiss turned into a lingering one that tasted of strawberries and wine before Cho pulled back.

Fleur smiled and selected another treat, this time yellow. Cho sipped her wine, enjoying the lingering tartness after the sweet taste. When Fleur lifted the next macaron to her lips, she didn’t hesitate to take a bite. Her face was hot, her heart racing, but she drank in the pleased look on Fleur’s face when she made another sound of appreciation for the lemon flavoured treat.

She couldn’t wait to tell Marietta everything later, even if she called Cho a love-sick fool again. The seclusion, the handmade treats, the kissing, the wine. Oh, she couldn’t wait to tell her about the wine. Marietta had been moaning about how her older sister got to drink it but she still wasn’t allowed.

If Cho told her she’d had white wine and macarons, Marietta would go green with envy. She was always after fancy things like that.

“Is this not a perfect day?” Fleur sighed as she picked out another treat for Cho to try, this time savoury. Her cheeks were pink.

Cho fought the urge to lean in and kiss her again. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small mention of white wine may not be enough to fulfill the prompt but whatever, I love Delachang, so any excuse to write them! Esp having a cute picnic!
> 
> I also made an edit for this fic which can be found [here on tumblr](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/182811852903/cho-chang-x-fleur-delacour-for-femslash-february). (I'm still a total noob at making edits though so don't expect brilliance XD).


End file.
